


Smoke and mirrors

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, One sided relationship, Yandere, eventual gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've grown tired of your love flirting with every girl ever but never you. Why didn't he love you? No matter... You'll make him love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were a friend. Yes, just a friend. That's all you'll ever be to him. Well, maybe, just maybe, you can force to be more.

\---

There he was.

Genji Shimada.

Playboy, clan member, probably getting it on every other day.

You were a maid, you just cleaned and dusted and swept all day. You would watch as important people walk through all day and all night. 

Your family moved to here and it's your first job. You were to stay here everyday and clean. Well, it doesn't say not to socialize or anything. You started talking to some of the clan members before going higher up. You would even say a few words to one of the shimadas. 

And that's how you met Genji. He was an attractive young man, a playboy from what you heard. And it was proven true when he tried to flirt with you. You immediately began to shut down and ran away. 

The next day you found yourself trapped between the wall and genji. Well, he was more like hovering with one hand on the wall and the other on his hip but it was still intimidating (as well as a bit exciting you would confess) "You know (y/n), you're very pretty, maybe we can get married when we both get older" he winked. You felt your knees buckle beneath you, your breathing got heavier. "S-sure, if you want master" you said shakingly. His lazy grin seemed to grew before he left you, your legs finally gave in and you fell to the ground. Oh, he wants you and only you.

Or did he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green haired f$&@ boi

During your time in the palace (that's what you like to call it), you actually got close to the elder shimada brother. Well, as close as one can get to the Possible next clan leader. 

You entered the room and offered Hanzo tea which he accepted. "Thank you (Y/n)" he said before sipping a bit. You smiled in return before placing the tray of tea onto the table and sat across from him.

"So, how is Genji?" You asked, biting your lip, just thinking of him made you... Erratic. Hanzo frowned at the mention of his brother and set down the cup. You grew nervous, after a long pause he finally replied. "He is well, you seem to be very into how he has been in the last few weeks, is everything ok?" He asked. You visibly froze and suddenly found the inability to speak. 

"I- um- well you see-" you were about to loose your marbles and crash through the rice paper doors but luckily for you, they opened. 

"Hey Ha-" Genji walked in, seeing his brother and a girl with a bright red face in one room plus his own perverse mind made it obvious (to him) what's happening. "Oh, Hanzooooo" he said, grinning, "get some!" He said before exciting the room. 

Now both your and Hanzo's faces were bright red. 

You wanted to die.

Hanzo was the first to exit out of the trance, he coughed akwardly in his hand, his face still pink. "That was... Unexpected. I hope my brother hasn't offended you." He said, a bit softer than usual. 

It took you a few seconds but all of a sudden your expression grew grim. He didn't recognize you. He just laughed it off and walked away. Even after he said that you two would marry each other.

"How.... How dare he" You muttered under your breath. Hanzo looked at you concerned. You immediately got up and ran away, tears in your eyes and what felt like ice in your heart. It was so cold that it burnt. 

You spent the rest of the night on your bed, muttering to yourself.

 

"It hurts"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it’s been so long, hasn’t it? I can’t beleive how much hits this have. I know it’s been 2 years but thank you, thank you all! I’m going to continue this fic.

“This is so wrong” you whisper. You’re listening in to Genji and this... lady he brought in. You didn’t even see her. They’re talking about very... lewd things, in hushed tones. Even as you can barely hear them, your blood feels like dark cold ooze as it pours through your veins. You feel very sick but you’re in the hall, dusting away. The thought of him with another... You quickly finish and run. You run until you stop, knocking over someone. 

“Oh my- I’m sorry Adohira!!!” You get yourself up before helping her up to her knees. She sighs and brushes off her dress. 

Adohira has been your friend for two years now. She has helped you get through many depressing periods. She doesn’t know of your love for the younger shimada brother, no one does. She tends to be flirty but she doesn’t mean harm. She brings you peace and she brings you chaos. You like her. You would go as far as saying she’s your best friend. 

“It’s fine Y/n, just been enjoying my time not on the ground, or on my knees” You can’t help but laugh, you sleep on the floor so it’s funny. Oh wait, oh- she pulls you down to get up herself and yet catches you before you can fall down. 

“Damn, you should join Overwatch Adohira, you’re really strong.”

“I’m flattered Y/n but I don’t think they’ll accept a girl who got big carrying buckets around.” You laugh as she picks you up and squeezes you. She puts you down and gestures you to follow her. 

You obey, glad that she was here to distract you. Otherwise, you couldn’t function. You couldn’t live without genji, he’s the only thing keeping you from- no, Adohira is here to keep you from doing something... horrible. You breath out as you and Adohira take on another errand, scrubbing the floors. You might get dirty and Genji might have a new girl but at least you have your best friend. And you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
